


No sabía que se podía querer así

by irunaiz



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irunaiz/pseuds/irunaiz
Summary: POV Cordelia[Mini-relato inspirado por uno de los prompts de Marabilia Party (@MarabiliaParty en Twitter)]
Relationships: Cordelia/Samira de Granth
Kudos: 3





	No sabía que se podía querer así

Bran corre arriba y abajo, perseguido por la reina Samira de Granth, que finge ser el más temible de los dragones.

La risa de mi pequeño lo inunda todo como una ola de felicidad imparable. Nunca podré agradecerte, hijo mío, todo lo que has hecho, incluso sin ser consciente de que lo hacías. Las caricias sin esperar nada a cambio, las sonrisas de las que me hacías cómplice y los besos de buenas noches que tatúas sobre mi piel. Nunca has cuestionado todo lo que pasó, no me preguntas por qué nos fuimos de Dione, de nuestra casa, ni por qué dejamos todo lo conocido atrás. Sé que a veces echas de menos a Ivy, y seguramente lo eches de menos a él. Aunque odie decirlo, yo también lo echo de menos. No a él, si no el no pensar dos veces antes de confiar en alguien. Desde aquello, doy más vueltas a las cosas, Samira a veces me dice que demasiadas.

No sabía que se podía querer así, de manera incondicional, preparada para saltar cualquier cosa que quiera hacerte daño. Gracias Bran por enseñármelo.

Cuando parece que la Samira-dragón está a punto de atrapar al pequeño, Bran extiende la mano, blandiendo una espada invisible y la reina corre en dirección contraria, pasando de ser presa en vez de depredadora.

Samira. Me ayudaste a salir de aquel pozo, mi amor. Nunca pensé que mi sitio estaría lejos de Dione, pero tú me has traído aquí y has convertido este lugar y cualquiera en el que os encontréis Bran y tu en mi hogar. Eres de risa fácil, pero nunca de una forma burlona, y ambas sabemos que tienes tus fantasmas, igual que yo tengo los míos, pero hemos aprendido a enfrentarlos juntas. Te mantuviste a mi lado siempre, y por eso te pido, no sueltes mi mano nunca, porque yo no tengo intención de soltar la tuya.

No sabía que se podía querer así, entrelazadas pero libres, tan cerca sin verte, sin expectativas que cumplir y sin dudas que pensar. Gracias mi reina por mostrármelo.

Me uno a vuestro juego como la damisela que ayuda al caballero a acabar con la furia del dragón ofreciéndole un cuento de buenas noches. Los tres nos encaminamos hacia tu habitación, Bran, porque incluso un caballero necesita dormir, y cuando lo hace toda su familia descansa con él.

No sabía que se podía querer así. Gracias por ser mi familia.


End file.
